Icyn przybywa
Autor: 'Werax'' "| Obrazek=Grafika:Brak obrazka.jpg| Seria=N/A| Narracja=W trzeciej osobie| Główny bohater=Techno-Toa, Ixanianie| Miejsce akcji=Zya-Nui, Techno Nui| Autorzy=Werax| Długość=jeszcze nieznana| }} '''Icyn przybywa to 3-częściowe opowiadanie o ponownym powstaniu Icyna. Rozgrywka z intruzem * Podziemna baza w Techno-Nui. Drużyna Techno-Toa skanowała właśnie teren w poszukiwaniu Kamienii Energetis. Wiedzieli, że Ixanianie potrzebują je do skonstruowania Działa Transformacyjnego. Nagle ich skaner wychwycił sygnał. * Szefie, mamy dziwny obiekt na skanerze! -zawołał Amunirt. Phoenix, lider Techno-Toa podszedł do głównego komputera i zauważył ten "dziwny obiekt" - to był Legerox, Ixanianin. Latał wokół Techno-Nui i strzelał Łukiem Mocy we wszystko, co widział. * Znowu on. Czy nie mogą odpocząć?!" - wkurzył się Karothat. Najwyraźniej nie był przyzwyczajony do Ixanianów, latających nad Techno-Nui i strzelających w miasto. * ''Techno-Toa, przygotować się. Trzeba zrobić porządek z intruzem - rozkazał Phoenix i cała piątka wyszła, by rozprawić z Legeroxem. Tymczasem w laboratorium na szczycie Koloseum Drastin rozmawiał z Icynem. Ixanianin potrzebował ciała, by móc znowu czynić zło. Na razie zostało z niego tylko głowa, jedna ręka i miotacz, bo reszta została zniszczona podczas pojedynku z Rabladem. * Hhh, muszę szybko odzyskać swe ciało. - powiedział w myślach Icyn. Drastin, znajdź me stare ciało i przywieź tutaj. - powiedział Icyn do Drastina. Oczywiście -odpowiedział Toa Ognia i wyszedł z laboratorium. Tymczasem Icyn powiedział w myślach: Hmm, ten Toa uważa mnie za przyjaciela. Lecz, gdy połączę swe ciało z moją głową, to się dowie, że zreperował wroga.... * Tymczasem na powierzchni Techno-Nui Techno-Toa walczyli z Legeroxem, który celował i trafiał wszystko, co mu się nawinie. Techno-Toa strzelali w niego blasterami, mieczami, a Legerox "oddawał" im blasterami. Po chwili twarz Legeroxa zmieniła się na twarz nerwowego Ixaniana i powiedział głosem brzmiącym, niczym robot, który był rozgniewany: Rihahahahah!! To dopiero jest walka! Ale to dopiero początek, Techno-Pikury! Ihahaha!!!. To spowodowało u Amunirta wściekłość na dźwięk słowa "Techno-Pikury. Ty, narwaniec! Przestań w końcu się nerwić, bo cię poszatkuję! -powiedział Amunirt i wystrzelił w Legeroxa Rhotuka. Wtedy twarz narwańca zmieniła się w twarz chłodnego Ixaniana. * Hmm, Rhotuka. To dla mnie nic -powiedział Ixanianin i złapał Rhotuka i zrobił z niego miazgę. Gdy chciał strzelić z Łuku, nagle powietrze przecięło coś szybkiego i usunęło z drogi Ixaniana. To "coś" było duże, miało 3 pary skrzydeł i miotacz pod kokpitem. W tym pojeździe był tajemniczy wojownik o niebieskiej zbroi. Wtedy ten wojownik coś nacisnął i kula w miotaczu zaczęła świecić. Gdy przybrała rozmiar pojazdu, twarz Legeroxa zmieniła się na twarz szalonego demona. * Oż rajuuu!!!!! -przeklnął Legerox i w tym momencie kula z miotacza wystrzeliła się w stronę Legeroxa. Kula pchała mocno Ixaniana i trafiła w ziemię. Krater po wybuchu kuli miał ponad 4 metry średnicy. Legerox wstał z krateru. Był niezbyt w dobrej formie. Wtedy powiedział do Toa: Jeszcze tu wrócę i wyrównam z wami rachunki., a potem odleciał na Zya-Nui. Techno-Toa odwrócili się, by powitać nieznajomego, ale zobaczyli jedynie jego i statek, który się oddalał od miejsca bitwy. * Kto to był? -zapytał Phoenixa Amunirt. Tego nie wiem.- odpowiedział Phoenix. * Tymczasem gdzieś w jaskiniach Zya-Nui, Toa Ognia Drastin poszukiwał ciała Icyna. Gdy wydawało się, że nie go tu, nagle zauważył coś błyszczącego. Toa pobiegł i ze zdziwienia zobaczył ciało Icyna. Było kompletnie zdezelowane, brakowało mu jednej ręki i głowy. Powrót w nowym "Ja", część 1 * Drastin przynosi do swego laboratorium (w którym jest głowa i ręka Icyna) zniszczone ciało Icyna. Ixanianin potrzebował ciała, by móc znowu czynić zło. Na razie zostało z niego tylko głowa, jedna ręka i miotacz, bo reszta została zniszczona podczas pojedynku z Rabladem. Gdy reperował zniszczone ciało Ixaniana, nagle światła zgasły. * Sorry, Icyn, padła elektronika. Za jakieś parę godzin wrócę, by dokończyć odbudowę -powiedział Drastin do Icyna i wyszedł z laboratorium. Icyn myślał, jak odzyskać swe ciało i wtedy przypomniał mu się Kamień Energetis, który był w rękach Techno-Toa. * Ten kamień jest Kluczem do odbudowania mnie. I chyba wiem, komu zlecę zadanie skradzienia tego kamienia -domyślił się Icyn. Tymczasem w bazie Techno-Toa, drużyna przeszukiwała dane dotyczące tego pojazdu i jego właściciela, ale nic nie znaleźli. Jakieś postępy? -zapytał Phoenix Sadraki. Niestety, ciągle nic. Przeszukiwałam wszystko, archiwa, historie, dane, nic. Jakby pochodził z innego wymiaru. -odpowiedziała Sadrak. Phoenix poszedł do głównego komputera, który wyświetlał główny statek Toa. Był przy nim Amunirt, Toa powietrza i "złota rączka". Jakieś postępy? -zapytał Phoenix Amunirta. Statek jest w pełni sprawny, szefie. Jest gotowy do przetransportowania kamieni Energetis. -odpowiedział Amunirt. Dobra robota, żołnierzu. Za jakieś pół godziny dotrzemy do hangaru -powiedział Phoenix i wraz z Karothatem dał kamień Energetis Garudze. Biały Toa wsiadł na motor i pojechał do Fe-tech, gdzie był statek Amunirta. * Tymczasem na Zya-Nui Storm, Thunder i Legerox kłócili się o Icyna. Thunder wierzył, że Icyn przetrwał, ale Storm wmawiał im, że zginął w walce z Rabladem (ale tak naprawdę Storm przed walką zamieścił na plecach Icyna destruktor czasowy i w czasie walki destruktor wybuchł, niszcząc Icyna i Rablade'a). Nagle w procesorze Thundera odezwał się głos Icyna: Thunder mam dla ciebie zadanie. Wraz z Legeroxem skradniecie Techno-Toa kamień Energetis, a potem przyniesiesz mi do Laboratorium Drastina. Tak, panie.-odpowiedział Thunder. Odwrócił się i biegł na złamanie karku do łodzi, że dopłynąć do Techno-Nui. Nagle twarz Legeroxa zmieniła się na twarz szalonego demona: Hola, hola, Thunder. Dokąd, do tysiąca obwodów, biegniesz? Icyn żyje. Nasz wielki lider żyje!-odpowiedział Thunder i biegł do łodzi. To ja jestem liderem Ixanian! -krzyknął Storm i wtedy Legerox uderzył w twarz Storma ręką z taką siłą, że Storm padł na ziemię, nieprzytomny. Tymczasem Legerox dogonił Thundera. * W Techno-Nui Garuda jechał na motorze i nagle został zaatakowany przez "parę debeściaków", Thundera i Legeroxa. Garuda próbował im uciec, ale Legerox strzelił z Łuku mocy w Garudę i po chwili Garuda stał się lodową rzeźbą. Legerox poszedł do niego i wyrwał mu kamień Energetis (wraz z jego ręką) i wraz z Thunderem poleciał do Koloseum. Tymczasem u wrót do wieży pojawił się Storm, który doszedł do siebie po "grzmotnięciu pięści". Według mego skanera, to tu jest ten sygnał lokalizacyjny-pomyślał Storm i zrobił wyrwę w bramie, przez którą przeszedł. Potem użył swych skrzydeł, i gdy był już na szczycie wieży, strzelił w szybę i rozwalił ją wraz z ścianą. Wtedy zobaczył głowę Icyna. Storm nie mógł uwierzyć. Jednak Icyn żył, no, może w innej formie. Icyn... żyje??-zdziwił się Storm. Gdy wylądował w laboratorium, Icyn powiedział mu, jak to się stało, że zginął. Storm, nie chcąc ujawniać prawdy, postanowił zagadać Icyna tak, żeby nie dowiedział się. Wtedy na dole Karothat szedł do Koloseum, by dowiedzieć się, co Drastin ukrywa. Ale gdy zobaczył wyrwę i Storma, zawiadomił Phoenixa. Co jest Karothat?-zapytał się Ta-Toa. Kłopoty na szczycie Koloseum. Ten gość ma "grzmotowe" usposobienie i posiada blaster z łukiem. Phoenix wiedział, że ten "grzmotowy" usposobieniec to Storm, więc on, Sadrak i Amunirt pobiegli w kierunku Koloseum. * W tymczasie Storm zanudzał Megatrona fałszywymi informacjami i wtedy to laboratorium wpadł Karothat i rzucił się na Storma, przy okazji wypadając z Koloseum. Wtedy do laboratorium przybył Drastin z informacją do Icyna, że elektronika działa, lecz, gdy zauważył duży wyłom w ścianie zapytał Icyna co się stalo. Nie twój interes, toa. Reperuj moje ciało, NATYCHMIAST!!!- krzyknął icyn i wtedy Drastin szybko się wziął do roboty. W tym momencie przybyli Legerox i Thunder. Gdzie jest Icyn?! -ryknął Thunder. Tu jestem, żołnierzu.-odpowiedział Icyn. Gdy Legerox go zauważył, powiedział: Chyba nie jesteś w dobrej formie, nie szefie? Wtedy Drastin odwrócił się do Icyna i wtedy zobaczył parę Ixanian. Kim jesteście??-zapytał Drastin. JESTEŚMY ODDANYMI SŁUŻĄCYMI ICYNA, WIELKIEGO LIDERA IXANIANÓW! -powiedział groźnie. Ixanianów?-zdziwil się Drastin. Doszedł do wniosku, że Icyn należał do tych złych i wtedy Thunder uderzył Drastina tak mocno, że Toa Ognia poleciał w kierunku ściany i stracił przytomność. Wtedy Legerox umieścił na głowie Icyna Kamień Energetis. Minęła sekunda i nagle głowa Icyna zaczęła się świecić. Wtedy jeszcze uszkodzona ręka i zniszczone ciało Icyna zaczęły się też świecić i co gorsza- ich narządy zaczęły wariować. Blachy ścian zaczęły się odłamywać się od konstrukcji i przyczepiały siędo ciała Icyn. Nagle głowa Icyna odczepiła się od piedestalu i przyczepiła się do tułowia Ixaniana. Nagle blachy zmieniły swój kolor i zaczęły się ze sobą stapiać i wtedy odnowiony Icyn ruszył w górę i rozwalił doszczętnie całe laboratorium Drastina. Tymczasem Phoenix, Sadrak i Amunirt dotarli do Koloseum i doznali przerażenia na widok Icyna. Icyn ponownie powstał... Powrót w nowym "Ja" część 2 * Icyn patrzył wzrokiem wilka na Techno-Toa. Przedtem dwaj Ixanianie, Legerox i Thunder dali Icynowi kamień Energetis, przez co władca Ixanian odzyskał swe ciało. Teraz, kiedy powróciłem, oczyszczę Techno-Nui ze wszystkich szumowin! -krzyknął Icyn i zamachnął mieczem tak, że fala wiatru przewróciła Techno-Toa. Wtedy Icyn przypomniał swą bitwę, w której zginął. Nagle zobaczył Storma, który dał na plecach Icyna (tego w wizji) ładunek wybuchowy i gdy walcył z Rabledem, ładunek wybuchł. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zginął z ręki Storma. * Ixanianie, do mnie! -rozkazał Icyn. Legerox i Thunder patrzyli na Icyna i wyskoczyli z Koloseum. Uhuhuhahaha, nasz szef jest znowu sobą!-krzyknął Legerox z twarzą szaleńca. Gdy stanęli na ziemi, Storm skoczył na Thundera i Legeroxa, zwalił ich z nóg i przyjął pozę żołnierza. Storm gotowy na wszystkie usługi, sir!-zasalutował Storm. Dzięki, Storm. Ale teraz masz używać, a raczej wszyscy macie używać mego nowego, mrocznego imienia. Teraz zwią mnie Ignitron! -powiedział groźnie Icyn. Legerox i Thunder szybko się pozbierali i ukłonili się przed ich panem. Ignitron teraz skierował zwrok na Phoenixa i wycelował w niego miotaczem. Ale odwrócił się raptownie i uderzył pięścią, w której trzymał kamień Energetis w Storma. Zdrajca wył z bólu, bo moc kamienia go osłabiła. Gdy Ixanianin nie ruszał się, Ignitron złapał go za kark i rzucił go tak mocno, że zniknął za horyzontem. * Ixanianie, teraz kiedy wróciłem, już nic nie stanie nam na drodze. Nawet ci Toa -powiedział władca i z powrotem wycelował w Phoenixa... którego nie było. Ignitron odwrócił się i nagle ku niemu leciał blaster, który zwalił go z nóg. Przykro mi, Ignitronie, ale miałeś swoje pięć minut. -powiedział Phoenix. Czyżby? -zakpił Ignitron i trafił w Phoenixa blasterem, że ranny Toa poleciał aż 2 metry. * Panowie, zwijamy się stąd! -powiedział Ignitron Legeroxowi i Thunderowi , a potem wzbił się w powietrze i poleciał na Zya-Nui, a dwoje sługusów za nim poleciało. Teraz Techno-Toa wiedzieli, że ich wróg jest teraz potężniejszy, nie przedtem... * Zya-nui. Ignitron uśmiechnął się złowrogo. Armia Pterodonów i Dragozaurów czekała w wielkiej sali na rozkazy swego władcy. Moja Armio!! Macie przed sobą nowe zadanie! Musicie lecieć we wszystkie strony planety i przeskanować jakieś postaci. Jak tu wrócicie, napełnimy skopiowaną postać złem i stworzymy nową armię! Zgadzacie się ze mną?! -ryknął Ignitron. Tak jest,! -odpowiedziała armia i gdy otworzył się właz, armie ruszyło na swą misję. Wtedy do Ignitrona przyszedł Legerox. Panie, byłbym zapomniał. -powiedział Ixanianin i wyciągnął ku Ignitronowi małą kulkę. W czasie walki z tajemniczym napastnikiem, zeskanowałem jego pojazd -dokończył Legerox i wtedy kulka się otworzyła i wyświetliła hologram Jetraxa 2.0.. Hmm, imponujące. Każ zanieść plany do laboratorium i skopiować ten pojazd. A przy okazji, zrób w nich parę ulepszeń. Wróg nie może się dowiedzieć, że mamy ich broń -rozkazał Ignitron. Tak jest, panie -odpowiedział Legerox i poszedł. Teraz szykowała się prawdziwa wojna... Postacie